


Puppy Love

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, M/M, Puppies, adopting pets, literally no plot, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick finds a scrawny puppy while out on patrol one night.He brings the tiny thing home, and Jason is not very happy about it.





	Puppy Love

It was a slow night on patrol. After all, it was the middle of summer, the nights were hotter and quite stuffy, and none of the usual villains really wanted to be doing anything strenuous. No one did, really.

Dick even felt lazy and just wanted to nap on the warm roofs of the building he was perched on. As he hopped from building to building lackadaisically, Dick kept his eyes peeled for any type of suspicious activity.

But there were no crime going on at the moment. Of course, seeing that it was Gotham, there was always crime. But tonight, the only thing Dick did was stop a mugging and a kidnapping, but other than that, nothing.

So finally, Dick just sat down at the edge of a building, letting his legs hang over into the dark alleyway below.

Dick stared up at the stars, feeling the uncomfortable way sweat built on his skin, soaking his suit and rolling down the sides of his face.

Then, he heard it. Down in the alleyway below him, there was a loud crash and a pathetic whine of an animal. Dick sat up straighter, peering down between his legs.

A tin trashcan lid rolled down the alleyway until it hit a pile of trash bags and came to a clanging stop. Dick dropped down into the alley and walked over to the overturned trashcan. More whines came from underneath the can, amplified by the metal.

Dick reached over and picked the trashcan up. A small animal darted out and started running in circles around Dick, yapping and barking. A dog, dirty, skinny, and just plain gross.

Dick placed the trashcan back down and knelt down. The dog continued running around him in excited circles. It paused by Dick’s hand and sniffed his hand, licking at the gloved fingers. The dog whined.

“Sorry,” Dick said. “You’re probably smelling the chili dogs I gave to Jay earlier.” The dog pressed its nose deeper into Dick’s hand, searching for the source of the food.

Dick reached out and petted the small animal. “Jeez, you’re certainly dirty.” The dog yapped happily, wagging it stubby tail. Dick laughed. “Eager to please too,” he said. “You’re actually pretty cute.” The dog yapped again.

Dick sighed and stood up. He had to get back to patrol. He started walking away. Something darted between his feet and followed him from underneath. Dick stopped and his little shadow stopped too, sitting and looking up at him.

“I’ve gotta finish patrol, pup,” Dick said. “I can’t take you home.”

The dog barked twice, staring up at Dick, its tongue lolling out. Dick frowned at the skinny ass thing, his will already weakening.

Finally, he shook his head. “No,” he said firmly. “No way, dog. Jay will kill me if I bring you home.”

He started walking away again. The dog followed him once more. Dick walked faster. The dog ran to keep up with him. Dick let out a low growl and pulled out his grapple, shooting it out to the building across the street. He let it pull him up. Dick perched on top of the building and turned to watch the scrawny dog.

The thing ran over and sat at the base of the building, staring up at Dick.

Dick managed to sit there for thirty seconds. Then, he could not take it anymore. He cracked and dropped down onto the ground again. He stooped over and scooped up the dog, holding it out in front of him like a baby that pooped its diapers earlier.

Dick made a face. The dog was not too far off. It stank like sewage, its fur had string, paper, and even dried gum stuck in it. Dick could feel the dog’s ribs, but even in its ugly, dirty, starving state, the thing looked really happy. Its tail wagged furiously and it yapped happily when Dick picked it up.

Dick grimaced. “Unbelievable,” he groaned, tucking the dog against his chest before pointing his grapple in the direction of the penthouse he shared with fiancé Jason.

~

“What the hell is that?” Jason asked, staring at the wiggling ball of knotted fur.

Dick smiled apologetically. “I… found him.”

Jason groaned, pushing himself away from his desk. “Seriously, Dickie? You know Damian has enough pets. You can’t save every single stray you find and give it to him. He’s a vigilante, not a zookeeper.”

“I know, I know,” Dick said. “But… he’s not for Dami.”

Jason’s expression became stone cold. “I’m not adopting a pest, Dick.”

“But, Jay,” Dick pleaded. The puppy in his arms twisted around, peeking out of Dick’s arms and looking at Jason. It barked happily again. “He’s so cute.”

“He’s disgusting,” Jason said flatly. “He is a complete disgrace. Why would I take in this scrawny, pathetic excuse for a dog? If I were to get a dog, I’d get myself a Rottweiler. At least that breed can do something other than eat and sleep. Get rid of it, Dick.”

“Jason,” Dick said. The dog struggled slightly in his arms. “I can’t- I can’t let him go. He _likes_ me.”

“Well, I don’t like him,” Jason said, turning back to his papers. “No, Dick.”

“You can learn to like him,” Dick argued. “Please, Jaybird. I’ll wash him, feed him, take care of him. I promise, okay? And when he’s no longer this skinny and gross, I’ll put him up for adoption. Jay, he’s just a baby.”

Jason had turned back to his work, but he had yet to do anything. Finally, Jason looked over at the puppy, which was straining towards Jason, his tongue lolling out of his mouth again.

“Two weeks,” Jason said.

Dick beamed. “No more,” he promised. He ran off to the bathroom, just in case Jason decided to change his mind. He put the dog in the bathtub. “Stay,” he told it. “I’ll be right back.”

Dick ran off to change out of his Nightwing suit and came back in old clothes. The puppy whined the entire time Dick was away. When Dick returned, the dog barked happily again. Dick filled the tub up with warm, soapy water and started washing the dog.

It sat in the water patiently as Dick rubbed soap over its small body. Dick marveled at the size of the dog. It was obvious that the dog was probably a baby, a mutt of some sort. Dick could hold it in one hand, but it would probably fit more comfortably in two hands. Dick worked out the trash from the dog’s fur, but the gum was stuck firmly. Dick did not want to hurt the puppy, so he grabbed a pair of scissors.

“Sorry, baby,” he murmured before snipping. The knot of fur came off. Dick snipped away a few other pieces of knotted fur. Soon, the bathtub was filled with knotted brown hairs. Dick rinsed off the puppy and dried him with a clean towel.

He laughed at how odd the puppy looked, clean, but with uneven hair that was damp and stood up in all directions. He started out of the bathroom and the dog followed behind him loyally.

“Let’s get you some food,” Dick said. “I don’t have dog food, but I think there are some sausages left over from breakfast.” He pulled out the leftovers from the fridge and sat on the ground. The puppy sat in front of him, its stubby tail swishing across the ground. Dick laughed and quickly heated up the sausages. He broke them into smaller pieces and fed them to the puppy from his hand. With his other hand, Dick pet the dog’s wet hair. “Jason will warm up to you eventually,” he said softly. “You’ll see. He’s always like that. Never accepts new additions, puts up this tough guy act, and he eventually ends up loving them fiercely. You’ll like Jay too. He’s really sweet.”

The dog yapped a couple times in response. His eyes looked too big for his face, and underneath the wet, matted fur, Dick saw how skinny the dog truly was.

“I’ll take you to the vet tomorrow,” Dick promised. “And I’ll buy you some proper food, ‘kay?”

He fed the dog the last two sausages before washing his hands and picking the puppy up off the floor. He looked into the dog’s large black eyes. “What should I name you, hm? Brownie? How about Sausage? Fuzzy?”

Jason snorted from the kitchen door. “You’re horrible with names, Dickhead,” he said. “Remind me not to let you name our kids. Seriously, _Fuzzy_?”

Dick made an offended noise. “Then you name him, Mr. I’m-Better-Than-You.”

“Mutt will fit him just fine.”

“You can’t name my puppy _Mutt_ , Jason!” Dick said. The puppy barked excitedly. Dick pulled the puppy into his chest, holding it protectively.

“We’re still not keeping it,” Jason warned. He started brewing himself a cup of strong coffee. “But if you’re so insistent on naming it, don’t name it after foods. Or anything generic. It’s just sad.”

“So I can’t name him Cookie?” Dick asked. Jason gave him a deadpan look. Dick pouted. “You’re mean, Jay.” The puppy wiggled out of his grip and put its front two paws on Dick’s chest, barking again. Dick stared down at it, frowning. He set it down on the ground, thinking maybe it wanted to run around. But the dog just sat at his feet and stared up at Dick. A completely outrageous thought came to Dick. “…Jay?”

“What?” Jason asked.

At the same time, the puppy ran in and excited circle, looking like it was chasing its tail before facing Dick again, tail wagging.

Dick started laughing. “I think he already knows his name.”

Jason frowned, not understanding. “Cookie? I mean, it’s stupid, but if the mutt goes by that-”

“No,” Dick said, still laughing. “ _Jason_!”

“What?!” Jason answered again, irritably.

The puppy ran around excitedly once more, panting with its tongue out and barking.

“That’s his name!” Dick said. He picked the puppy up again. “Isn’t that right?” he cooed. “You like your name? Yeah?”

Jason’s frown deepened. “Oh, _no_.” He said. “I am _not_ sharing a name with that animal!”

“But, Jay,” Dick said, smiling at the way the puppy got all excited as well. “You can’t take his name away.” He laughed again. “I think it’s completely adorable.”

Jason scowled hard. “No! It’s unacceptable!”

Dick smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth. “C’mon, Jay,” he said. “I’m not going to replace you with a puppy just because you share a name now, okay?”

“Uh huh, and how am I supposed to know if you’re calling me or if you’re calling your pet?” Jason asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the dog in Dick’s arms.

“Because you’ll always Jaybird,” Dick said softly. “No one can ever replace you.” He pressed another kiss to Jason’s lips before turning back to the dog. “Right, Junior? You’re going to wear Daddy’s name proudly, right?”

Jason glared at the dog again. “So you’re not going to call him Jason?” he asked gruffly.

Dick laughed. “No, his name is also Jason. But Jason Junior, so I’ll just call him Junior. Or J-J.”

Jason’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he thought about it. Finally, he said. “As long as I don’t have to share you or my bed with it.”

Dick grinned widely and pressed yet another kiss to Jason’s lips, getting a response this time. “Deal,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot to this. At all. This is probably the most unexciting thing I've written since my last attempt at Jaydick fluff half a year ago. But I don't know, I liked the twist at the end, so I wrote it, and would you look at that, I finished. Miracles do happen, apparently. 
> 
> But hey, if you like Junior (Jason Junior, Baby Jay, J-J, the nicknames could go on), you can vote for him [here](https://goo.gl/forms/2okwkuUvASVi1icm1) to be one of the extra characters in my holiday special at the end of the year. You don't even have to bother with the other characters, especially if you've already voted.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, even though I don't know if there's much to enjoy here. Leave a comment if you did, though, as this stuff doesn't happen often! <3


End file.
